


What's In A Name

by Nugiha



Category: Passions (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Drama, Gen, Language, Paraplegia, Post-Series, To Read, To Rec, Wheelchairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 18:56:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10393917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: Ethan is not Julian's son but that doesn't mean he's not a Crane.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title: What's In A Name  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 18. For story purposes, starts in 2003 after Sarah is stillborn and goes all the way to the end of the series and beyond though Julian is still married to Ivy, everyone(unless mentioned otherwise) knows about magic, Fox is played by Justin Hartley.  
> Fandom(s): Passions  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: Ethan is not Julian's son but that doesn't mean he's not a Crane.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Drug/Alcohol Abuse, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None  
> Cast  
> Jari Lopez-Fitzgerald...Freddie Highmore  
> Jari’s mother, Helen Lopez…Vera Farmiga  
> Jari’s father, Edward Fitzgerald…Richard Steinmetz
> 
>  
> 
>   
> l-r: Antonio, Luis, Paloma, Jari, Miguel, Fox, Theresa, and Levon

Crane Industries

As a favor to Pretty Crane, Pretty's father Julian Crane hired Jari Lopez-Fitzgerald who had needed a job at Crane Industries, the man did warn Jari that he would fire him on the spot if the young adult proved a liability. But it had been almost a year since Jari started working at Crane Industries, _hints_ of a promotion were being subtly dropped by Julian.

The Crane family consisted of siblings Sheridan and Julian Crane, Julian's wife Ivy Crane, and Julian and Ivy's three children Fancy Crane, Nicholas 'Fox' Crane, and the youngest Pretty Crane, Julian and witch Tabitha Lenox's daughter Endora Lenox, and Ivy and Sam Bennett's son Ethan Winthrop.

Sheridan and Antonio Lopez-Fitzgerald had two children, James Lopez-Fitzgerald and Marty Lopez-Fitzgerald while Ethan and Antonio's younger sister Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald had a son named Ethan Martin Winthrop II 'Little Ethan' who was around James' age.

Ivy favored Ethan over her other children earning her a great deal of resentment from them, though Fox had it in for Ethan as well.

The Crane children all being put in the same room together usually ended in Ethan arguing with Fox, Fancy with Pretty, or both.

The sister relationship between Fancy and Pretty had always been strained at best aside from _brief_ truces, Fancy had even stolen one of Pretty's boyfriends and dumped him a week later just so that her younger sister couldn't have him.

One of the sister's biggest blowouts in their teenage years ended with Fancy throwing a bottle of acid and scarring Pretty's face. The incident had traumatized Pretty who was sent away for mental and medical treatment, Fancy claimed that she was trying to defend herself from Pretty choking her and _never_ apologized for the incident.

The scars on Pretty's face had healed over time and after being cleared by her psychiatrist, she returned to Harmony and agreed to tolerate Fancy for the sake of their parents.

Ivy stopped favoring Ethan and was trying to be a better mother to her children, her relationships with Fancy, Pretty, and Fox were slowly improving after she had apologized for her neglect.

Like her siblings, Pretty spent most of her childhood at boarding schools and made friends with several others such as Theresa and Theresa's cousin Jari Lopez-Fitzgerald.

It was months before Jari confided about magic and that he was a _Warlock_ with magical powers, Pretty thought it was cool and accepted him right away. Warlocks were _rare_ in Harmony though there were several witches such as Tabitha, Endora, the Standish women, and etc.

The duo spent summers together at the Lopez-Fitzgerald's, Jari's godmother and aunt Pilar Lopez-Fitzgerald developed a close relationship with Pretty and became a mother to her.

Pretty and Jari were like _Thelma and Louis_ , their troublemaking almost got them kicked out of school many times over the years before they finally graduated.

The summer before their last year in school, Pretty invited Jari on a trip with her to Italy and refused to take no for an answer.

All the stops were pulled out before he caved and the duo's trip started out with going to a bar in Italy via fake ID, one of the patrons tried to take advantage of Pretty who shot him in retaliation.

The trouble didn't stop there, their money was stolen by an italian boy who Pretty hooked up with. After robbing a store and stealing weapons and ammo from a police officer, the authorities of Italy were in hot pursuit of the duo who evaded them by flying back to Harmony.

It was only thanks to Julian working out a pay-off with the italian authories that charges weren't pressed and their records were wiped clean.

The office printer ran out of ink that morning and Jari had offered to get some from the supply closet, the door locked on entry and Pretty's rescue attempt ended with the blond being trapped with him.

"I'm still not convinced that you didn't plan this." said Pretty as she raised her eyebrows at her friend. Pretty had blond hair that went to mid back and aquamarine eyes.

Jari scoffed at his friend, there was no reason other than being an imbecile for him to trap himself in a closet. "Why would I plan this Pretty? If I'm caught screwing around, your dad already said he'd fire me."

"Yeah Jari, if he catches you doing it that is. Can't you just use magic to get us out of here?"

"I heard Gwen went into labor and I'm not using magic until you tell me whether or not she had the baby yet?"

Pretty looked down and didn't respond for a few minutes. "My mother told me that the baby was stillborn."

Jari had never gotten along with Ethan or Ethan's wife Gwen Hotchkiss but that was something he wouldn't wish on his worst enemy. "I can't imagine what Ethan or Gwen are going through." he said sympathetically.

"That's something no mother should have to go through." Pretty said. Jari nodded in agreement and pointed his index finger, the supply closet door _unlocked_ itself and the two were free.

Deepest condolences were given by Jari to Ethan and Gwen a few days later, Gwen was skeptical of his sincerity though Ethan surprisingly thanked him.

Theresa blamed herself for Sarah's death and claimed to have given up on Ethan, he didn't fully believe her nor did Theresa's best friend Whitney Russell.

Off work one afternoon, he met with his dark brown-haired and hazel eyed best friend Levon Eichor at the local café and the two caught up on each other's lives.

Work kept Jari very busy, so he hadn't the chance to hang out with his friends much. Levon had been paralyzed from the waist down since childhood and used a wheelchair, his family and friends including Jari treated him normally as a person.

Theresa's younger brother Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald left Harmony in February 2004, abandoning Kay Bennett and their daughter Maria Lopez-Fitzgerald.

Kay had two siblings, the older Noah Bennett and younger Jessica Bennett and the three were the children of Sam and Sam's wife Grace Bennett. Since they were Standish women, Grace and both her daughters had powers though Sam and Noah didn't.

Pilar and Pilar's husband Martin Fitzgerald urged Antonio, Luis, Theresa, and Paloma to support their brother Miguel's decision but Jari found himself disgusted by it.

Fathers abandoning their children isn't something he respected, the warlock lashed out at Miguel the first time he called back home and then hang up the phone not giving his cousin the chance to make excuses.

It took several days before Miguel called again, he tried to convince his cousin to come back to Harmony for Maria and not Kay to no avail.

He and Paloma who agreed with him about her brother got together for drinks at the _Blue Note_ and ran into Noah who delivered the news of Ethan and Gwen's divorce.

The Lopez-Fitzgerald cousins consumed much liquor that evening and once Noah's shift ended, the brown-haired man helped the cousins out of the club and drove them to the Bennett Bed and Breakfast 'B&B'.

It was no problem for the duo stay the night there and sleep off the alcohol since the Bennett B&B was owned by the Bennett family.

Those who were friendly with Ethan ignored it but Jari knew better, he had always felt that Ethan _played_ Gwen and Theresa against each other.

It was only a matter of time before one or both women realized the truth, Theresa saw it first and now it appeared that Gwen had opened her eyes as well. Though Gwen had _never_ been his favorite person, he hoped the blond would grow to love someone who deserved it.

Free from Ethan, Gwen started seeing Sam's younger brother Hank Bennett and the two were expecting twins. Theresa got pregnant from an one-night stand with Fox but turned him down when the blond asked for a relationship.

Fox rebounded with Kay and became the father figure to Maria, he thought that the latter was using his friend but decided it would be best not to voice his suspicions.

Trails of clothes and underwear spread out all over the floor greeted Jari after work one afternoon, he gathered them up knowing that Pilar would be home soon with Marty and Maria.

Sheridan was asleep in Antonio's arms when the warlock dropped the clothes on their bedroom floor, he warned his cousin to wait until they got to the bed next time before walking out.

New babies soon joined the families of Harmony.

Gwen and Hank's fraternal twins Nathan and Ashley Bennett were born in November 2004. Theresa and Fox had a daughter Jane in December 2004. Whitney and Chad Harris-Crane's son Miles Harris-Crane was born in March 2005. Chad being the brother to Julian and Sheridan through their father came out shortly after Miles' birth.

Creeped out, Jari began to notice Ethan stalking Theresa and Gwen all over Harmony and kept him away from _both_ women through a variety of _hexes_ and _jinxes_.

It might've been a little mean of him to do, but he felt it necessary.

Gwen and Jari _weren't_ the best of friends, but that didn't mean he couldn't look out for the blond if he felt like it. Theresa and Gwen had both given up on Ethan but that didn't mean the two women were suddenly best friends, there was too much history and the two would forever despise each other.

Kay confronted him about using magic on Ethan but he rudely told the witch to get a leash on her brother or he would do it for her.

Of course the witch didn't heed the advice, Ethan's behavior grew more erratic and he drugged Gwen and held her hostage trying to make her love him again. Kay blamed Jari for Ethan going unhinged and the two argued and exchanged hexes while trying to locate Gwen's whereabouts.

Theresa, Paloma, and Jari discovered where Gwen was being held and they told the chief of police Sam and police officer Luis. Luckily Gwen was unharmed, Ethan was arrested by his own father and sent to a psychiatric facility for evaluation.

Miguel returned to Harmony in July 2006, he loved Kay and tried to convince her to leave Fox for him. Fox dumped Kay months later after overhearing the latter's plan to leave him for Miguel and moved on with Theresa and Jane. Gwen and Hank got married and had their third child, Jonathan Bennett in May 2007. Jessica and Reese Durkee's son whom was named after Sam was born in August 2007.

The name of _Juanita Vasquez_ got thrown around by Gwen's mother Rebecca Hotchkiss while arguing with Pilar in March 2008, Jari saw how shaken up his aunt was and questioned who Juanita Vasquez was.

With a hand placed to his face, Pilar refused to tell anything him about Juanita and Rebecca left before he could ask her about it. Still curious about what his aunt was hiding, the warlock couldn't help but get the feeling that he was being _watched_ while over at the Eichor's to hang out with Levon.

The warlock remained on guard over the next few days which concerned his cousins though he assured them that everything was fine. Through Rebecca, Jari learned that Juanita had been searching for Pilar and her family for over a decade so that she could _kill_ all of them including the young grandchildren in vengeance for Juanita's own family being _murdered_.

Alert, he accepted Theresa's invitation and went to the Burger Hut that afternoon with Fox, Theresa, Little Ethan, and Jane.

Fox paid for the warlock's food along with everyone else's, he tried to protest but the blond told him that it was no problem and not to worry about paying him back. The kids were then taken to the play area so that Theresa could break the news about Juanita being spotted in Harmony.

In a failed attempt to kill Pilar and Theresa, Juanita was arrested a few weeks later and turned over to the mexican authorities who sentenced her to life in prison. Initially upset with his godmother for withholding the truth, Jari forgave Pilar after realizing that the painful memories of Pilar's history with Juanita and the rape by Juanita's late husband were a big part of why it was _never_ discussed.

A document came into his hands while helping Whitney's mother Eve Russell at Harmony Hospital that morning, he broke the rules by reading it and was shocked at the contents. Sam turned out to be the brother to Sheridan, Julian, and Chad through their father, the bigger picture obviously made Ethan once again a Crane.

***

The Lopez-Fitzgerald Home

Antonio, Luis, Theresa, Miguel, Paloma, and Jari had an all day movie marathon in Fox and Theresa's room, the sextet were fully supplied with junk food and soda.

"I'm just wondering how many more kids Old Crane has out there." said Jari as he took his soda back from Paloma who had snatched it moments before.

Miguel snickered at his cousin. "As long as it ain't one of our relatives, I don't care."

"Don't joke about that Miguel." Antonio gave a warning look to his youngest brother.

"He doesn't want to be related to his wife." Jari explained.

Paloma had never been close to Sheridan but could empathize with her older brother. "Jari, you know I've had nightmares about being related to the Cranes."

Jari didn't even want to imagine being related to Ethan and Fancy and had to agree with the long-haired brunette. "Poor little Paloma. Does Ethan know that he's actually a Crane?"

"I'm not sure but Sam told me that he got out from the institution awhile ago." Luis informed them.

"I find it funny that you neglected to tell us until now Louie."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Theresa asked frantically as Paloma grabbed the older sister's hand to calm her down. "Little Ethan might be at risk!"

"I thought Ethan wasn't allowed to go near him and even if he does, I'll curse him so bad that the psychotic asshole will wish that he was still locked up."

Miguel smirked and put an arm around his younger cousin. "Only you Jari."

"I have no idea what Ethan's capable of anymore." Theresa said.

Tired out from exercising at the gym, Jari was sitting in Noah's car a few weeks later and asked his friend how his father was coping with the news of being a Crane.

Noah rhetorically asked him how he thought his father was doing, an awkward silence commenced and he made to exit the vehicle when his arm was grabbed by a guilty Noah who apologized. The friends patched things up, he understood that the Bennett family were on edge with the news of Sam's paternity.

Shocked, he noticed Ethan lurking around the park a few days later while playing a pick-up game of basketball with Little Ethan and convinced the man to leave before the cops were called.

Relieved that Little Ethan hadn't seen the Big one, Jari told Theresa about Ethan's appearance the park that morning which _effectively_ freaked his cousin out. Ethan wasn't legally allowed to be around Little Ethan anymore since losing his parental rights and Fox's adoption of him.

Whitney's younger sister Simone Russell invited him to game of football with her and the guys at the Russell's, the idea was to make Sam feel better since the man was best friends with Whitney and Simone's father and hadn't been the same after his true paternity came out.

Thanks to consistent strategy from Noah, the winner of the game ended up being Sam's team which consisted of Whitney's father TC Russell, Hank, Noah, Chad, and Jari.

While at work a few weeks later, he asked Pretty for a recent take on Ethan and the blond tossed him a water bottle and said that her brother seemed different but it was possibly an act.

Lunch at the Lobster Shack with Theresa turned unpleasant due to a run-in with Gwen that afternoon, snarkiness and insults ensued between the women before Hank mumbled an apology to the cousins and led his wife away.

Ever since Gwen married Hank and the two had children, he didn't see much of her or even Rebecca anymore nor did Theresa. Jari went home with his cousin to tell Pilar about seeing Gwen at lunch, his godmother advised them to stay away from Gwen and wasn't too surprised to learn that Gwen was still the same.

The priority was keeping Little Ethan safe from his biological father, Julian had arranged security to discreetly tail the eleven year old once he left the house for school or etc.

He could tell his honorary nephew didn't like it very much but told him that it was too risky to go without, Paloma assured a few days later that Little Ethan _wouldn't_ even know there was security.

The Eichors invited him for a dinner of mashes potatoes that evening and when he arrived, Levon asked if there were any sightings of Ethan and he shook his head but added that he was remaining cautious and would be ready for Ethan if the man showed his face.

There weren't many people he trusted with Little Ethan's safety so Jari made sure to be around him whenever possible, security didn't dare argue especially when Fox and Theresa expressed a warlock couldn't go better with _protecting_ the kid. Little Ethan sometimes requested him to do magic tricks while they were out together and he was happy to oblige his honorary nephew.

***

Jump Zone

The parents needed some alone that evening so Simone and Jari had agreed to take Little Ethan, Jane, James, Marty, Maria, Endora, and Miles to a local jumphouse.

"Remind me why we agreed to this Jari." asked Simone as she and Jari stood off the side while all the children were in a nearby bounce house.

Jari chuckled at the exasperated expression on his friend's face. "We're friends with their parents Simone and at least a couple of them are our godkids."

Jane, Maria, and Endora then approached to ask Simone to take them to the restroom.

"Come on girls." Simone said as she led them away.

Jari prepared himself to use magic at the moment's notice when Ethan approached as Simone left with the girls. "What are you doing here?" he demanded.

Ethan held his hands up as an oncoming Luis went to stand at his cousin's side. "Relax, I'm not here to make cause any trouble."

"You need to get the hell out of here Ethan." Luis warned, having always thought that Theresa was wasting her time on Ethan but didn't want to be proven right.

"Listen Luis."

"You know the judge terminated your parental rights when you were committed. I don't want my nephew seeing a snot eating beaver like you."

Ethan recoiled at the insult. "I have a right to see my son, Little Ethan needs me."

Jari had _never_ trusted Ethan and there were no plans to start now. "That's something you'll have to take up with Fox and Theresa."

Luis nodded in agreement with his cousin. "Though I doubt they'll let you anywhere near him for a long long time."

"I've changed." Ethan said.

"Don't just say it, you've gotta mean it." Luis then led Jari away, both anxious to get away from the man who had caused Theresa so much pain.

***

Epilogue.

Fox and Theresa finally married and had another child, the two are now expecting their fourth child and Theresa wants another to Fox's reluctance. They allowed Little Ethan to make the choice of whether or not to see the big one, their son thought they were the only parents he needed and didn't want to.

Ethan planned to kidnap Little Ethan and Jane and brainwash them against Fox and Theresa, he failed after Gwen's timely intervention and was sent back to the psychiatric facility for long-term treatment.

Gwen moved away from Harmony and divorced Hank after having their fourth child, the kids were left with Hank though she sees them as often as possible. She made peace with Theresa and Jari before she left but there was no contact between the three.

Jari became friendly with Tabitha and Kay and the trio traded spells every now and again, he has yet to find a woman who won't use him and his powers for their own personal gain.

**Author's Note:**

> This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
